


Observations (the Scene From the Past Remix)

by misura



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-19
Updated: 2012-04-19
Packaged: 2017-11-03 22:15:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/386557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raven's first few weeks at the mansion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Observations (the Scene From the Past Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Thistlerose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thistlerose/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Observations](https://archiveofourown.org/works/280704) by [Thistlerose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thistlerose/pseuds/Thistlerose). 



It's true Raven could walk into the kitchen in broad daylight and get whatever food she wants, but she prefers to sneak out of bed at night and make it herself - a cold sandwich, usually, a piece of fruit, a glass of milk. She hides apples in the laundry basket on the third floor that only gets emptied once every week, and slips a few candy bars into a drawer of the writing desk in the library.

Charles is bemused, mostly - he doesn't understand, but he _accepts_.

For now, that's more than Raven's ever dared ask for from anyone else.


End file.
